


you live like this?

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dogs, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The perks of being twenty one weren’t anything Jacob Frye hadn’t already been indulging in. Drinking too much and making bad decisions, much like the decision to press his mouth against a stranger’s in a club bathroom.But bad decisions have a way of turning to good opportunities...
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	you live like this?

The perks of being twenty one weren’t anything Jacob Frye hadn’t already been indulging in. Drinking too much and making bad decisions, much like the decision to press his mouth against a stranger’s in a club bathroom. 

The wall was filthy and covered in patron’s graffiti, nothing spectacular just musings of the drunk and shitting. For the brief moment his eye caught the words, his brain darted to distract him from the act in front of him. No, no focus. Hands darting to the other’s belt loop pulling him closer rougher than intended but not out of place in the situation. Deepening the kiss to that painful press of almost teeth on teeth and stubble becoming abrasive, focus. This was his idea after all.

The man was taken aback, face scrunched in distaste but braced his jaw. His hands pulled back from Jacob’s shoulder, sliding to the opened collar of his shirt. Skimming skin and the leather cord on his neck. Holding his hands there momentarily, inhaling through his nose and pulling back before pushing the younger man away without urgency or force. 

At the loss of contact, Jacob immediately went to his neck working feverishly. Pushing him back into the decorated wall. Fingertips abandoning their hold on the belt in exchange for skin, pushing up the offending wrinkled shirt. Feeling the need to do the most with the limited time he had.

Releasing the other’s collar, Arno had to blink a few times to regain a sense of thought which lasted almost as long as it took to drop his hands down the contours of the man’s chest in front of him. Nope, this was going places outside this disgusting bathroom stall. Focus. Focus. Needed to get from point A to B. The persistent mouth was working its way down his collar, making that plan need quicker action.

Cupping Jacob’s face and pushing it away, Arno looked down at the younger man, who’s face looked tense and panicked. “Your place or mine?” 

Jacob’s shoulders dropped several inches, tongue nervously running over his lip. “...yours?” 

“Perfect, go get your stuff.” Arno punctuated with a brief kiss, far too gentle, before smoothing out Jacob’s hair and shirt. Not bothering with the undone buttons, he came in with too many open as it was. 

Hopefully the poor lighting played in Jacob’s favor, concealing the smile pulling at his mouth or giddiness of his movements to the exit. Composing himself at the bathroom door, he exited into the business of the club. Lights and loud music blaring with people tripping over themselves in an attempt of dancing. He weaved his way through to the small table his friends had discarded their coats and belongings at. 

Evie sat not phased scrolling through her phone, not even raising her eyes to acknowledge his return. “Won’t be home tonight, try not to get too loud with Greenie. Aight?” She dropped her phone on the drink covered table, jerking her head to his direction. 

“Where are you going? Do you even know them? This is a stupid idea, Jacob. You’re going to end up dead.” She huffed. She didn’t want to be here in the first place and is now dealing with this? 

“Nowhere, nope, definitely and most likely,” he smiled cheekily at her, shrugging his jacket on. He tapped all his pockets; phone, keys, wallet. Good to go. He shuffled around the crowded area behind Evie and ruffling her braid as he went. 

“Wait, Jake! At least text me sometime tonight to know you’re alive,” she called after him, brows drawn in. Annoyance turning into concern. 

He shrugged his shoulders walking away while facing her still, waving the square device in his hand, it lit up as he did so. “Phone’s dead.” He whipped around, disappearing into the crowd toward the exit. 

She wanted to scream at him some more but could only groan into her arms.. Pray tell she didn’t end up an only child at the end of this, she thought instinctively texting Henry about her current forming headache.

Jacob stood outside, hands in his pockets and clutching his coat closer. Zipping it up would be far too logical for his brain at this given moment. Blowing a stream of air, the frosted condensation floating in front of him. What are the odds he got stood up? The whole thing is going too smoothly for no reason? 

That thought was quelled when Arno stepped outside coat and red scarf this time. Flashing a half sincere apology of a smile over the pile of fabric, “Got caught up by the group.” A quick jerk of his eyebrows, he quickly pulled out his phone from his back pants pocket and tapped away.

Jacob forced a couple forced awkward laughs, “No worries. I got the full interrogation from the sister.” Looking up at his face, damn, Jacob scrunched his nose. Could have swore they were the same height, the other easily had two inches on him if not more. Curse and blessing of dress shoes. 

That same half sincere smile appeared again, whether from the screen or Jacob’s comment was lost on him. He looked up past Jacob, eyes darting before heading toward the street, grabbing the cuff of Jacob’s coat as he passed. Pulling along the younger man toward the waiting car. The Uber ride was uneventful, Jacob eased into his skin. Finding it easier to divulge the driver, talking about the local sports team and how so and so scored a field goal in the basket? Arno really wasn’t paying attention to the details, more so the way Jacob’s voice sounded unimpeded by heavy music or bathroom acoustics.

The inflection of it as he got excited explaining and the cocky smirk marring his face. He tried to include Arno in the sports discussion, a safe topic among young men but the Arno knew jack shit about the teams they were bringing up. He politely confirmed he was listening and threw in agreement when directed.

  
  


Sliding out of the backseat, the two proceeded to the front door. It was a small house intermixed on the outer edge of downtown. Bumping shoulders, both knew what was about to transpire. The abrupt stop of the door step seemed like the best time as any as Arno fumbled with the keys and lock. Jacob clicked his tongue, “Might seem a bit late for introductions, but I’m Jacob, pleasure to meet you.” Offering a handshake, that seemed appropriate.

He stopped, flabbergasted but humored. Straightening his posture, he took the offered hand “Arno Dorian.” Formalities, okay. Arno could work with that, he took the handshake but abruptly pulled the other man toward him. Mouths catching. “Pleasures all mine,” he whispered against his lips and pushed the door open with his free hand.

Jacob followed him, pressed his back to the door, which closed it. He hooked his finger in Arno’s belt loop, pulled him closer and returned the favor. “That, Dorian, was the cheesiest fucking shit.”

“Got you in the door, what do I need to say to get you in the bedroom?” he asked as he undid the scarf and coat. Both were tossed toward the jarred closet door. 

“Lead the way.” Jacob said, he released his hold on the fabric and shrugged his coat to the floor. Phone be damned.

Eyes dropped down, Arno could ignore the stupidity when he flaunted that much cleavage. Or better yet, one more languid kiss gave him time to remove the gaudy offensive buttons. Thank the club’s poor lights that hid the fabric pattern this long. 

Jacob, the ever enthusiastic, helped expedite the process shook it off. With a closed mouth smile and laugh, Arno shook his head as he guided the other back through the house by a grip on his belt buckle. He followed along, a bit like a lost puppy. How endearing.

Upon entering the room, Jacob took the lead. He reached out, his fingers brushed Arno’s jaw, drew his attention. He used this distraction, Jacob quickly stepped forward, knee between the other’s which made him fumble back to sit on the mattress. Jacob made up for lost time, and straddled him. All these chaste presses and gentle kisses weren’t the mind numbing he needed. He pressed forward, and as soon as contact was made went in with his tongue. He tried to make work of the damn dress shirt buttons at the same time. Why did men's fashion have so many damn buttons?

Overzealous as ever, hands fumbled and far too much tongue. Multitasking was not a strong suit. Maybe it was because his buzz hadn't worn off, but Arno was still convinced it was endearing. Blindly undid Jacob’s belt buckle, his hands found themselves on Jacob’s hip. He grinded him down on himself, the younger letting out a muffled moan and abandoned his task. 

Seized the opportunity, Arno gently bit down on his tongue, and held direct eye contact. Confused , Jacob paused. His tongue was released and replaced with a hand on his chin, lower lip pressed down by his thumb. “Pants off and lets be more subtle, yes?”

Never to be outdone, Jacob pushed his tongue under his thumb pad. Closed his mouth over the digit and pulled his hips back, removing the distressed denim with ease. He held eye contact, taking it as a challenge now. Now only cladded in the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, he resumed his position with a knee on the bed and another in between Arno’s. 

Deliberately Jacob opened his mouth, and Arno retracted his hand for it to find his waistband. Fingers absentmindedly found their way beneath it, and inched it lower. “Is this what you call subtle?” Jacob placed his hand over Arno’s chest and pushed him down. Arno licked his lip and Jacob raised a half smirk. 

Jacob pressed his knee into Arno’s crouch, which earned an eyebrow jerk and he got the idea. Scooting back further on the bed, propped up on his elbows. Jacob took a long inhale through his nose, definitely more confident. He knew it was anyone's game now. 

He crawled over Arno, and pressed his mouth to the corner of his jaw making him lay all the way back. The faint stubble skimming his lip as he deliberately worked down that distinct muscle of the neck, he left small bite and red marks as he worked down. Entertained by the sharp intakes or shaky exhales the other man produced. 

Arno’s hands traversed the other’s flank, and settled on the dip on his hips, finger tips edged the elastic again. An intensively aggressive bite to his collarbone, Arno’s gripped Jacob’s ass and pulled him down. This forced their heads back on the same level, one obviously annoyed and the other wore a shit eating grin. A small peck on the chin in apology. 

That would suffice, Arno bopped their noses and boy came to fuck, stop playing. He kissed him again, worked toward a crescendo of half open to tongues to lip nips. Not entirely aggressive but definitely urgent accompanied by grinding pelvises. In between figuring out how to keep his head on straight, Jacob tried again at those damn buttons before his nipples chaffed from the fabric. 

He started his path again, less intent to leave marks and more so a destination at this point. He gave the abused collarbone an extra peck. Arno propped back on his elbow in an attempt to remove the garment. That mission was abandoned when Jacob’s mouth reached below his navel. He inhaled sharply as more fabric was shed, pushed down and kicked off with the grace of horny teens on a time limit. Which neither had been for a few years.

Jacob’s mouth did a lot: mostly say stupid things, smirk and taunt endlessly. His tongue was half out of his mouth, hovering just over the tip. He quirked the eyebrow marked with a scar. Arno pressed his thigh to Jacob’s shoulder and threw his head back. “Swear to god if you don’t…” that sentence ended in a foreign swear and pressed his leg harder to stabilize himself as his hips instinctively pulled back. 

Jacob didn’t notice, as his mouth encompassed Arno’s cock. His left hand held the other’s hip still, while his right thumb traced the underside of the cock already slick with spit. Combination of oral fixation level tongue work and bobbing, he managed to work out moans and various swears from Arno. 

Just as the swears silenced and the shaky breathing started, Jacob knew it was time to divert his course. He heaved himself back up to face level and caressed the other’s jawline with his spit covered thumb before pressing into a kiss. The wettest one yet. 

Arno just needed a little more friction, just, just. Ugh. Pressing deep into the kiss, shifting down to find a part of the other to press and relief it. But the damn bastard above him had planned that and was placed just enough out of reach to avoid the contact he craved. Flat on his back and chest slightly heaving, hair disheveled to hell, he was going to get his pay back. 

Jacob was straddled above his midsection, knee on either side. Arno half heartedly pulled at the remaining fabric between them. It was already slightly wet from precum. Jacob had to inched forward, grabbing the headboard to help balance himself while discarding the underwear. With a guiding push he found himself over Arno’s face. Eyebrow raised, small look of concern but a reassuring gentle hand from his lower back down his thigh. He lowered himself back down hesitantly.

“Are you sure I’m no-” -t too heavy, was what he wanted to say, the hand pressing his hip down didn’t hesitate and then he felt the other’s nose just graze his scrotum. Before, oh, he lurched forward, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“Too much?” Arno asked, grin went unseen but also he rubbed a comforting circle on the others thigh with his thumb. 

“No, no. Just gimme a second,” he took a steady breath, unexpected but highly pleasant. “Okay.”

Guided back down, he felt the warmth back on his hole, it just barely skimmed the entrance. He pressed his face to his arm draped across the headboard as he tried to focus his breath and not make those pathetic sounds he was notorious for. When something firmer pressed into him and a higher pitch than expected moan slipped out. Luckily muffled by his arm. Whoops.

Foreign abandonment now, he pressed his hips down more. Arno obliged, slipping his tongue and digit in more. It’d been a while since he’d done this but from the muffled sounds from above, couldn’t complain. 

Jacob got the noises under control, so he thought. He Pressed his forehead into his forearm, keep it together. His toes were painfully curled and thighs burned from the position, but just a little… Right hand immediately pinching his member, god not here. “Dorian, if you don’t fuck me right now.”

Arno gave his thigh a double pat and Jacob moved from above him to sit next to him. Lower jaw shaking slightly and eyebrows drawn, but a goofy grin still distinguishable. God, he was adorable. Laughing slightly, Arno rolled to his side to address the request when. He felt something in his mouth, and Jacob busted out in laughter. Stupid, side splitting laughter.

Arno closed his eyes and pressed his mouth into a fine line in an attempt to contain his own amusement.

“Was that?”

“Your ass hair in my mouth? Yes.” Laughing and shaking his head, he couldn’t contain it especially with the wheezing seal laugh from Jacob that followed. It took a few minutes to recompose himself, red in the face but still had a smile. “Did you want to finish or…?’

“Of fucking course,” Jacob scrunched his face, fake offense to the question as he turned back to sit on his heels. Arno rolled over to the side table and acquired the lube and condom. This was already a mess, hopefully this would save a few others. 

Prepped and ready, Arno sat behind Jacob as he went done to his elbows, ass in the air. “Ready?” Arno asked with both hands on either side on his hips.

“Aye, aye captain.” Oh, hell no. Arno pressed his hand on the back of Jacob’s giggling mass of a head, which pressed the younger man’s face into the mattress which contained some of the noise.

As he quieted down, Arno released his hold and slid his hand to cup the back of his neck and his other hand guided his cock into Jacob’s ass slowly. He felt Jacob’s shoulders tensed, then relaxed, Arno pressed further his other hand back on his hip. 

The further he inched in, Jacob’s knees slid further out, alleviated some of the pressure. All in all, Jacob’s breathing was calm and punctuated by deeper moans this time. Arno pushed all the way in now, leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. He nuzzled his forehead against the other’s scapula, arm around his torso, “Can I?” 

“Mhm.” Arno lifted himself up slightly, Jacob wiggled his hips back. Taunting. Eventually he came upon a comfortable rhythm, which Jacob tried to match, but much like multitasking, was not a skill of his at least when sex was involved. It was sloppy and goofy, either would snort a laugh when the other misjudged a distance or Jacob would make that deep throated moan when hit just right. Those became more frequent; they moved and learned the other’s. 

Arno caressed the connecting point of Jacob’s hip, and found his forgotten cock. A silent moan came from Jacob as he melted more, bore down. Open mouth panted, his face scrunched up and Arno cummed. Slowed down. Jacob had no intentions of that, he kept pace and as the moans went up in pitch. Arno's hand immediately went to his tip as Jacob cummed a few minutes later. 

Both sat there, sweaty messes, breathing heavily. Arno headbutted the back of his shoulder, and Jacob tilted his head back. They bumbed heads together. Both gave a breathy chuckle. “Going to make it?”

“Somehow, I think so,” Jacob laughed, then shutter as Arno’s hand pulled away from his still sensitive member. He pushed up, as the other removed himself from his ass and rolled over to the cleaner side of the bed. Not caring to notice the other disappear to clean up. He was tired and sore and cleanliness be damned. 

A few minutes or possibly several passed, when Arno returned. New underwear on and a wet rag. “Come here.”

Jacob only replied in a half interested groan but obliged, and scooted closer to the other man. Delicately, he wiped the dried drool from Jacob’s face which earned a scrunched up face in response. Small peck to the nose and he continued down, and wiped away remains of the night’s activity. “Leg.” Obediently, Jacob bent his knee up. Jacob draped his arm over her face, not sure whether to be embarrassed another man cleaned him or just enjoy the small intimate touches. Little bit of both, once he felt the small kiss on his inner thigh, it was entirely the latter. “There, now scoot.” 

Jacob felt a weight on the left side of his chest and something flat press against his ass. Peeking an eye open, yup that was a head and this is what the kids call cuddling. Gross. But definitely something he could get used to. “Take it I’m staying the night then?”

“Unless you want to pay the exorbitant upcharge at this hour to Uber home, then yes,” Arno mumbled in his chest, face half smooshed.

“Promise not to kill me in my sleep?”

“I’ll make an effort.” Jacob gave a small chuckle and Arno returned it with a lazy smile. 

  
  
  


Waking up was a chore, the room was freezing and his bed mate had a notoriously loud snore that could wake the dead. Arno forced his head back into the pillow, the absence of anyone beside him made his stomach drop. Not surprised but still a bit disappointed. Might as well get some more sleep to deal with it.

The loud clicks of a dog's nails on hardwood followed by floorboard creaks from a larger form. The bed drooped next to him and then a slimy assault on Arno’s face. 

“You didn’t say you had a dog.” 

“Never came up, would that have changed anything?” he mumbled, wiping the dog slobber from his face. He cracked an eye open, unabashedly watching as Jacob held the small brown and white dog’s paws in his hands. The dogs feathered ears bounced as he made her dance, tongue still lolled out with her big black buggy eyes closed. As much as Arno adored his little lady, the two of them were quite the sight together. 

“Of course, I would of agreed to come sooner. Murderer or not,” Jacob had scavenged a pair of Arno’s grey sweatpants in his early morning adventure and disregarded a shirt. He had to find the squeaky barks, they were the bigger priority. The dog shook its paws out of his grasp so he settled for ruffling her large ears. Puppies made everything better. An ear splitting grin covered his face, Jacob could get used to mornings if they were all like this. 

So could Arno, maybe minus the brewing headache. Couldn’t tell if it was a hangover or lack of sleep, both of which could be solved with coffee. Much less murder. With more effort than it realistically should have taken, he rolled over to the nearest edge of the bed. Wrapping himself in a navy robe, held it closer with his crossed arms. “I’ll leave you two to it. Do you want any coffee?” Yawned into his shoulder, damn recovering from a night was rougher than he remembered.

Seemingly distracted, he flopped the dog’s ears, pulled his attention away. “Sure,” with one final smoosh of her face and a smooch on the brown spot adorned on her forehead he got up. _Oh no_ , that was precious.

The house wasn’t much to gawk at. It was old and the plaster walls had hairline cracks all over. A cold draft was present from an undiscerned direction but it had character to say the least. The living room had a couple pictures which decorated the fireplace mantel and various textiles strewn about the singular couch. The soft click of Lady’s nails followed them, her cold nose pressed against Jacob’s ankle every few steps. 

He functioned solely on muscle memory, Arno set up the automatic coffee pot. Not interested or ambitious enough to impress his guest with something fancier. The machine chugged away, as he pulled the robe tighter. Really should have put on more clothes, turned back to his guest. Jacob was propped up at the breakfast bar, somehow not frozen without a shirt. “So what’s her name?”

Blinked a few times, oh right the dog. “The pound named her Lady, and it seemed to fit so we kept it.” 

“And what a little Lady she is,” he mumbled as he wiggled his foot around her from the high up chair. 

Arno snorted, and pulled down the two nearest cups from the vintage cupboard. “You say that now, she hasn’t eaten any of your shoes.”

“She can gladly eat all my shoes. What a precious little girl. How old is she?”

He rolled his eyes, Arno set the mug in front of him. That dorky puppy love struck smile killed him. The mug was tacky, there were goofy cartoons on the side with French phrases. He slid in the chair next to him and nursed his own mug. An equally as tacky mug but with the Les Mis show poster half faded. “Five..?” He tried to rack his brain, “no wait four, she was an anniversary gift. Dog stayed, she did not.” Right, right.

“Definitely got the better end of the deal,” winked, he took a long sip.

Somber smile, “Any pets at your place?” Safe question.

“Hmm does my sister and her fiancé count? Not nearly as cute but just as bothersome.”

Tilted his head to the side and scratched his chin. “Close enough, more than welcome to take her. Good luck keeping up with her fetch habits.”

“Don’t tempt me, Dorian.” Flat and stern. Arno gave a side eye, where did that voice come from. And could it stay. Back to the jovial expression, Jacob twisted in the chair fully to face him. “I would if the apartment lease wasn’t the crock of shit.”

“Mhm,” Arno and Jacob were similar sizes but the latter definitely had a stockier build and the fabric wasn’t helping. Another tongue click, eyes darted up where they made eye contact. 

“Really?” 

“I said nothing.”

“But you thought about it.”

“You don’t know that,” feign offense he held the mug in both hands, properly sat forwards. 

Amused, Jacob stared at his profile. His jawline was not as defined in the morning light, lashes darker and longer than most the girls Jacob knew and nose obviously broken at some point. Possibly handsome, more so pretty. “How’d you get that?” 

Arno turned his head back toward him, one brow raised, misunderstanding. With one hand, Jacob cupped the side of his face and ran his thumb pad along the scar. He tilted his head back slightly, now understanding. “Got into a fight a few years back.”

Jacob’s hand migrated to his chin and squeezed it to shake the others head a bit. “A real trouble maker. Did you at least win?”

“That one? Unfortunately no. You aren’t one to talk about trouble, didn’t you mention being in a gang last night?”

Jacob’s face brightened and dropped an open mouthed smile. “You remembered?” He patted him on the cheek. “That’s still in the works, maybe one day. Have it all planned out.” He mused on to explain his grandiose plan with animated gestures and expressions. Thoughts only paused to sip at the beverage intermittently. 

He half listened, half watched the other. It was precious, a logistic nightmare but proved Jacob at least put thought into it and had a plan. The way his eyes lit up, mouth quirked or had to emphasize a phrase to the dog down below too. As if she was part of the conversation. He noticed the spackle of goose bumps adorn on his arms, during a pause Arno gently took the other’s hand and guided him to the living room couch. He draped a blanket over his shoulders, he went to sit down but felt a tug on the robe’s fabric. 

Jacob tugged again, a sincere smile, he gestured with his other hand to come closer. As he leaned down, Jacob pressed a soft kiss to his mouth and continued pulling till he was seated on him. Soft and slack jawed, no force. A lazy morning kiss.

Arno’s fingers absently traced the raised scarring of the tattoo, and moved their way toward the nape of his hair. Jacob somehow managed to get his cold hands beneath the robe, warmed them along the accessed skin. Not necessarily needy, just exploratory. 

“Really?”

“Why are you so nice? It’s not normal, especially considering the circumstance,” Jacob asked, stared at the other's brown eyes. Gaze shifted between them trying to figure out some motive.

“Would you like me to be meaner?” Laced with confused sarcasm.

“No, it’s just… not what I’m used to.”

“Figured as much,” he pressed his forehead to the others, and closed his eyes. “ I can back off or...”

Jacob didn’t want another option, he dipped his head and quieted the talking man. Still light but with an added urgency. They continued back and forth, either gave a light kiss then nudged with their face back to a more comfortable position for themselves. Ultimately, Arno conceded and laid back. Jacob followed.

“It’s freezing in here,” he grumbled and pulled the throws over them as he buried his face in the other's chest. Arno gave a small amused hum in agreement, threaded his fingers through Jacob's hair. 

“Do you like the cold? If not I could help you out, replace a window or something. This is ridiculous.”

“What’s your going rate?” Arno mused.

“Can you cook anything outside a microwave?” Small laugh of confirmation. “Couple hours with Lady and dinners, I’m game.”

“Sold, we could shake on it but your hands seem occupied.” 

“Verbal is good enough.” Truth be told his arm started to go numb but the rest of him was too comfortable to care. Arno was comfortable, more so than previous suitors had ever been. In brief times they allowed this much affection.

“I’ll be needing your number for future reference.” 

“Oh shit!”

“Email then?”

“No, no forgot to text the sibling parental unit I’m not dead. Probably blew up my phone if it isn’t dead.” Longest groan followed, there was an attempt to muffle it in Arno’s chest. 

Another amused chuckle disguised as a hum, he kissed his crown and patted his flank. As a cue to go find it. On his numb arm, Jacob pushed himself up, tried to get purchase with his outside leg as well. While adjustments were made to get off the couch, Arno pulled Jacob's head down for another kiss. Unlike the majority, it was slow and lazy, reminiscent of the morning coffee. Felt all too much for strangers. 

If he didn’t take his ass to church more, Jacob would pray and give anything for more of that. And of course now he chose to practice his flaw of self discipline. He hijacked the blanket, wrapped himself in a cloak and went to the foyer where he discarded his coat the night before. 

Arno’s protest went ignored, he fumbled to get another blanket before the cold air bit too much. Say what he will about Lady, she was a respectable pooch and waited for her opening to take the spot Jacob abandoned. Who returned shortly, with the device in hand, the ugly patterned shirt on and a haggard expression. Arno slid his feet up, freeing a cushion for him to sit.

“How bad is 28 missed calls?”

“Worse than 27, not as bad as 29?” He could see over the dog's head but could feel the disappointed annoyance on Jacob’s face. Arno was anything if not charming. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Arno scratched Lady’s tiny thoughtless head. Both very much content in the moment. And as Jacob typed away on the older android phone, clearly opted out of the call option. Only to be followed up by an obnoxious buzz.

“Ugh she’s calling, what's the point of a text if you're going to call?” Jacob groaned, slouched into the couch. This made the most attractive double chin, neckless face.

“I’ll go shower and then can take you home. Here,” Arno said, getting up and plopping the spaniel on his lap. Defeated, Jacob accepted the call and pouted while he continued to pet the dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> Universally accepted truth, Arno is always a bottom.


End file.
